Ashes
by Georgesbetch
Summary: Random One-shot were all the Hogwarts students go on a Muggle Studies field trip. Kinda Crackficish..  This story could be taken badly, please don't take it that way. Just read and you will understand. R&R!


A/N: This is a semi offensive story so if you very into Harry Potter please don't hate me after this. Don't get me wrong I love Harry Potter, I just had to.

This is for KLG. Cuz I had too ;]] And to her dad, cuz it's his plot :]

Okay, please, please, please be nice to me, I have not written before and I realize that my writing sucks. That being said I do want constructive criticism, I need it.

All lovely characters belong to J.K. If I happened to own Harry Potter I would not be on here. *Smiles cutely* R&R!

Dumbledore's voice could be heard by every student on the Hogwarts grounds, **"Students, please head to the great hall."**

Everyone was in a state of excited frenzy; today was the muggle studies field trip, every single student, teacher, and large group of parents were going to be riding in large metal contraptions. They had great, large metal wings three times the size of any hippogriff I had ever seen; they even gave dragons a run for their money.

As I ran quickly to the great hall I looked eagerly for my two best friends, Harry and Hermione. I guessed that Harry would be eating and Hermione would be talking incessantly and eating nothing because she was far too nervous, despite the fact that she had been on plenty of these metal winged things before. Why can't I remember what Hermione had called them? She had been talking about them nonstop since Professor Burbage had announced the field trip a month ago. I had learned long ago how to convince Hermione that I was listening to her when she talked, but mostly I just tune her out. The only time I pay attention to her is when something exciting is happening, and then some of her information is quite useful. Of course I would never tell _her _that. I may be dating her, but in the end, I would never live it down. I just know it.

When I spotted them a little ways down the table from where I was, I headed over quickly. They were sitting by Neville, Dean and Luna, our friends who are also in Gryffindor. Oh yeah and my sister Ginny, who is dating Harry, but that is a different story.

I was greeted cheerfully by Hermione, "Hey Ron," before she started on her speech again, about the field trip naturally. You would think that talking about it got old, or at least I do, but apparently not everyone else. As I looked around I noticed that nobody was talking about anything but the trip, with the exception of 85% of the Slytherins who were either talking about how stupid the trip was or completely ignoring the trips existence. Most of them would not be attending, thank Merlin.

"Ron? RON!" I snapped my head around to look at my companions; they were all staring at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

Hermione, clearly annoyed asked me, "Do you remember when McGonagall said were leaving?"

"Uh at 8, I think."

We all turned to Dean, the only one of us who wears a watch.

He looked down at his watch and said, "It's about 7:45."

"Bugger, really?" I asked as I started to grab what food was left on the table and stuff it in my mouth.

"That's probably why Dumbledore wanted us all here, so that we could get our tickets for the planes." Hermione said thoughtfully. So that's what they were, planes, what odd names muggles come up with.

Just then McGonagall got up and moved toward our table, a neat stack of paper flying behind her. The process for which she handed them out was almost exactly the same as when she handed out timetables only now, instead of getting our classes we got what Hermione called, "Plane tickets." Whatever that meant.

Once all the students that were going got their tickets, we headed for Hogsmeade. The ministry arranged for multiple port keys to take us and the 20 or so parents to a private airport were we would all be boarding the plane thingies.

We were headed for a large field, which surprisingly, nobody had ever been before.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade I took one look at the parents assembled and froze. I had completely forgotten that my parents were coming on this field trip.

"Uggggh." And I guessed that Ginny had as well.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I tried to hide behind Hermione as my mom came over looking quite agitated. Crap.

"Hello Hermione," My mom said smiling sweetly but the second her eyes found me again she was fuming all over again.

"I have sent you fifteen letters Ronald, FIFTEEN!" I flinched as her voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry mum, I've been busy." That's a lie but whatever, Ginny had conveniently disappeared.

"Too busy for YOUR OWN MOTHER?" Crap. No scratch that, Double Crap. She was livid, I wonder if she's pregnant again…

My dad, always the calm one, "Now Molly, give the boy a break."

"For now but when you get home Ronal-"

The sound of Professor Dumbledore's magically amplified voice easily cut through my mom's loud speech. "**Everyone please grab hold of the port key closest to you, we are just minutes away from the first departure and the rest are only about 45 seconds apart. When you arrive at the destination please be relatively quiet and don't wander, when everyone has arrived I will give further instructions. Also please don't forget that there will be muggles at the airport so absolutely no magic, we have your wands, yes, but you can all still perform wandless or accidental magic so please be careful, thank you." **

Looking around I realized that while my mom was screeching everyone else had found a port key and was now touching it. Hermione and I headed over to be with Harry and Ginny and about seventeen other students. They were all standing around a small, white Tacoma.

"You are _so_ lucky Mom didn't notice you first."

Ginny and I had both been avoiding mom's letters because all she had been talking about lately had been Percy. Wondering where he was, how he was doing, if he missed his family, on and on.

As they left I started to feel a pull on my belly button area, I absolutely hate port keys.

When we arrived I could have sworn I heard Harry whisper to my sister, "I've got a bad feeling about this," But I shrugged it off, we were with Albus Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!

When everyone had arrived we were instructed to follow our ticket to the correct terminal. I had no idea what that meant so I just followed Hermione.

Twenty minutes later we were all boarded and taking off. As we left the ground I had never liked the prospect of a port key more. The sickness I felt in my stomach was horrible, Hermione told me it was called motion sickness, I have no freaking idea how muggles did it.

As I was about to puke my guts out I heard a very loud explosion, and then another, and another, then one more. The last one however I only heard for a millisecond. I died instantly.

Not even the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore survived, no one survived the explosions. As the last explosion sounded, directly under the crash area, a snakelike man laughed so menacingly it would put the Joker himself to shame instantly.

As all the assembled death eaters laughed and cheered and celebrated, a medium high women with dark curly hair and crazy eyes could be heard singing, " Ashes, ashes, THEY ALL FALL DOWN!"

THE END!

A/N: Haha :] I know its kinda a crackfic, but well, that's the way it's supposed to be! I hope you liked it, I hope someone reads it, and if you didn't like it, I understand... But reviews _would_ be nice…


End file.
